The general objective of this research is to fractionate the repetitive DNA sequences of the mammalian genome, including man's, and study the component parts with respect to their properties and composition, their location in the chromosome complement, their relation to constitutive heterochromatin and euchromatin, their patterns among closely related species, and the possibility of their role, within heterochromatin, as spacers of tandem gene duplicates that have resisted evolutionary change.